


Confessions and Best Friends Pt. 2: Lovers

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [8]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Come Eating, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: After confessing his love to you and starting a relationship with you, you and Ben decide to take the next step in your relationship.Read part 1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119467
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 48





	Confessions and Best Friends Pt. 2: Lovers

Ever since coming back to you and confessing his feelings for you, Ben Solo felt lighter and happier. Things weren’t necessarily easier as Supreme Leader, but you made things _better._ Sure, you had helped ever since stepping foot on the Finalizer but now Ben knew that his feelings were not one sided, and that helped him feel lighter. You were the only opinion he cared about at the end of the day, after all, and hearing his name slip from your sinful kissable lips always managed to turn his whole day around. When he was with you he wasn’t _Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader_ . He was _Ben Solo_ , your _best friend and soulmate_ \- the person you _loved_ , and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Ben thought about all this and how lucky he was to have you as he sucked on your pulse point, his hands wandering along your soft skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He placed a kiss on the newly forming bruise, then advanced forward, making his way down your chest, leaving a trail of soft kisses and nips to mark you as his. 

He stopped at mid sternum level and gathered your left nipple into his mouth, rolling the bud between his teeth as you moaned. You felt your hips rise off the bed as your back arched and Ben’s large hand came to meet them, pushing them back down, his hold gentle but firm.

“Relax, princess. I’m only getting started. I’ve wanted to do this for a long long time and I don’t plan on rushing it or stopping anytime soon,” Ben mumbled into your skin, his lips brushing against you and tickling you. You giggled at the feeling and he looked up at you with a love drunk smile, shooting you a wink before continuing on with his work. 

You had both finally decided to take the next step in your relationship and Ben wanted to make sure he was perfect for you and that you were ready for him. Neither of you had been intimate with another in this way before, both having eyes only for each other since a young age when you were growing up together. Ben was still in awe of you and your body and the fact that you wanted to be with him in this way. He couldn’t get over the fact that you had chosen him. It was his greatest honor and privilege and he couldn’t wait to discover all the ways to make you fall apart. 

Ben bit at the soft flesh on your breast, admiring the mark he left and then soothing it over with his tongue and a kiss, before moving over to your other breast and repeating his actions. Ben could feel his cock fill out in his trousers as he listened to your small sighs and breathy sounds, straining the fabric that was starting to become uncomfortably tight. He ground his length into your thigh and you groaned when you felt him, felt how hard he was for you. “Fuck, princess. Do you see what you do to me?”

“I love you so much, sweetheart. There’s never been anybody else for me but you. I’ve only ever had eyes for you,” Ben whispered between kisses as he made his way down your abdomen, kissing a trail to your belly button. He moved to the sides to leave quick bites at both of your hips, making you yelp when he left a particularly hard nip on your right hip. Ben grinned sheepishly at your response, breathing a quick apology for his eagerness before moving to hover over your wet center. 

He watched the way your chest rose and fell above him with your heavy breathing, loved the way you squirmed under his hold, trying to buck your hips up to meet him, trying to get his mouth where you wanted it most - his greedy little minx, as ready for this as he was. Instead of giving you what you wanted, Ben skipped over your most sensitive area and continued his attention at your thighs, kissing down to your knee on the right side and then up again on your left side. 

“Ben, please,” you whined, loving the attention but your patience growing thin under his ministrations. 

“Please, _what_?” Ben smirked, his cheek leaning against your thigh as he looked up at you. From where he was he had a beautiful view of your pussy, already glistening with arousal from all his teasing. He knew what you wanted but had been waiting years to hear it coming from your lips. 

“Please, I _need_ you, Ben. _Please?_ ” you begged, propping yourself up on your elbows to look him in the face. 

“Okay, baby,” Ben murmured, turning his cheek to leave a final kiss at your thigh. “Relax, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you,” he instructed, waiting until you were fully laying back down before he continued. 

Ben made his way up to your core, breathing in your sweet scent as he moved his hands to spread your legs further apart for him. “Gods, you’re so beautiful. So wet and ready for me, princess.” 

He leaned down and flattened his tongue against your slit, licking up the slick that had gathered there, your breath hitching at the contact you had so desperately seeked.

Ben moaned at your taste, the flavor more enticing and delicious than he could have ever imagined. Moaned at the way he made you feel as his tongue circled your clit and you mewled above him, moaned at the way your legs shook beneath him, moaned at the way you writhed and screamed as he licked and slurped and mouthed and ate you out like a mad man consumed (and he supposed he was, mad for you that is). 

He was sloppy and frenzied like a man possessed, not stopping until you came and then came again, finally pausing when he felt your hands push him away and heard your small voice begging him to stop and to give you some relief from the overstimulation. 

Ben hoisted himself up your body, searching for your lips and wrapping you up in a breathless kiss. You groaned at the taste of your cum on him as he deepened the kiss, tugging at his long locks and eliciting a noise of pleasure from Ben as you did so. 

Ben broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on yours as he met your eyes, you noted his face and chest were flushed and pupils were dilated as you took in his appearance. “You did so well, sweetheart. Such a good girl for me,” he crooned, his eyes crinkling at the edges and dimples forming as he beamed down at you. 

You ran your fingers through his hair as you smiled back, “I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Ben answered, swooping in to steal another kiss. He nudged your nose with his before asking, “Are you ready?” 

You nodded, biting your lip in anticipation. You had heard that it could hurt and you were nervous. You watched as Ben quickly got off of you to take his clothes off and then crawled back to the bed until he was over you. You trusted him. Kylo Ren could hurt anybody without batting an eye or losing any sleep, but Ben Solo would never hurt you. 

Ben took himself in hand, pumped himself a few times, and lined himself up with your entrance, running his length along your entrance to gather your cum for lubrication. He heard you cry out when his head hit your clit, so he teased you a bit more before entering you in one swift thrust. You were so wet that he slipped in easily, and you mentally thanked Ben for taking the time to get you ready beforehand. Ben let out a cry of his own, his breath hitting your ear when he moaned. 

“Oh, fuck, sweetheart. You feel incredible,” he growled, panting into the crook of your neck. Ben stayed still inside of you, already feeling so overwhelmed by the way your tight heat enveloped his length. 

You experimentally rolled your hips under him and Ben cussed. “Oh, _fuck_! Do that again,” he whined as he slowly began to pull in and out of you. Ben squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering at the feel of you, your walls gripping him in the most enjoyable way. He couldn’t believe he had waited so long to do this. Do this with you. You were both going to be making up for a lot of lost time tonight, he was going to make sure of it. 

Ben grunted as he rocked into you, punching out little noises and breathy sighs from you with every thrust. He was dizzy with your pleasure, and his pleasure, the heat of your bodies and of your coupling, the noises that echoed in the large room. He felt as if all the blood he had in his body had rushed to his cock, feeling impossibly hard inside of you as he stroked your walls and bottomed out in you. 

Ben brought his head down to kiss a line from your shoulder to your neck, then kissed back down to your collarbone, licking and sucking the sweat that was beading there.

“ _Ben_ ,” you called out, feeling your orgasm build within you at his steady pace and forceful rutting. He moved a hand down to circle your clit and you cried out at the contact, your face contorted in pleasure. 

Ben could sense his own pleasure rising within him, his body beginning to tense with a familiar feeling. He picked up his pace at the thought of getting you to finish, overwhelmed by the idea that he could make you feel so good, could make you cry his name out in ecstasy when you came. 

“I want you to yell my name when you come, sweetheart. I want everyone to - _ahh_ \- everyone to know who you belong to,” he ordered between thrusts, his rhythm becoming erratic and sloppy as he neared his peak. 

He could feel your cunt fluttering around his cock, could feel the way you were tightening and knew that you were close, too. Ben wanted you to come but he didn’t want it to be over. He never wanted to leave you. He told you so in his next breaths, “I wanna live in this pretty cunt, sweetheart. Want to stay here forever if you’d let me. But you gotta come first. Come for me, baby. I need you - _shit -_ I need you to let go.” 

His permission was your breaking point, your orgasm crashing over you as you yelled his name like he had asked of you. Ben followed soon after, his hips continuing to buck into you as you both rode out your highs, his vision whiting out with the force of his climax, his cock twitching inside of you as his cum painted your walls. 

Ben slumped against you when he stilled, staying inside of you as his chest heaved with exertion, feeling your damp hot skin under his and your body trembling below him. You stayed like that, Ben laying with his head against your chest as your arms held him and patted his hair and broad back, until Ben softened enough that he slipped out of you. Ben winced at the loss of contact with you, but took the opportunity to move further up your body and meet your gaze as he propped himself up above you. 

“I love you so fucking much, sweetheart,” he whispered, setting a large hand down to cup your face and run his thumb over the apple of your cheeks. You hummed and nodded in response, too tired and blissed out to talk, your voice hoarse from screaming. 

Ben lowered himself down to kiss you sweetly, sighing as his lips met yours. He knew he would never get tired of telling you how much he cared for you, showing you his affection and admiration. Your love warmed and soothed his soul and he could tell you a million times but you would never really know the full extent. It was overwhelming but he welcomed it. You were his and he was yours and that’s all that really mattered in the end. 

One day soon he would take you away, take you away so he could keep you forever. Propose to you and hope and wish you said yes to being his empress. He was sure you would say yes, but it really didn’t matter what happened. You would be his empress eventually, but in his heart you were already his empress. You always had been. 

  
  



End file.
